


¡No Soy Gay!

by Swaffelen



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swaffelen/pseuds/Swaffelen
Summary: Chad no es gay, pero la manera en la que Ryan lo hace sentir si es un poco gay.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Ryan Evans/Chad Danforth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	¡No Soy Gay!

Chad no es gay, jamás estaría con un hombre aunque lo amenazaran, simplemente no le gustan los hombres. Pero cuando está con sus amigos y Ryan pasa, no puede evitar verlo. Ese chico le pone los nervios de punta y no sabe por qué, o mejor dicho, no quiere saber por qué.

A veces piensa en la cabellera rubia de Ryan y le gustaría pasar sus dedos entre esas hebras doradas, enredarlas y desenredarlas a su gusto; también piensa en esos ojos azules y como hacen que su respirar sea complicado cada vez que los ve. Esos pensamientos vienen de pronto en la noche cuando intenta dormir, pero él no puede pensar eso, no quiere pensar eso.

Chad prefiere enterrar esos sentimientos dentro de sí y no dejarlos ver, tiene una reputación que mantener y no puede dejar que los demás piensen que es gay, él no es gay. Decide dejar de lado lo que siente y centrarse en jugar, práctica durante mucho tiempo sólo para poder escapar de esos pensamientos, durante un tiempo lo logra y olvida como el rubio lo hace sentir.

Empezó a salir con Taylor, la amiga de Gabriela, las cosas fueron bien con ella, pero nunca se llegó a sentir de la misma manera como cuando veía al rubio. Siempre sintió a Taylor más como una amiga que como una novia.

Siguió mintiéndose a sí mismo por un tiempo hasta que en el verano, cuando todos sus amigos y él fueron a trabajar en el club de Sharpay. En el partido de béisbol cuando Ryan lo miro de esa manera y le sonrió sintió como algo en su pecho quemaba.

Después del juego fue rápidamente a los bastidores para cambiarse e ir lejos de Ryan, pero su mala suerte hizo que se encontrará con él justo cuando se estaba quitando la camisa.

—Hey, buen juego —le dijo sonriente cuando lo vio entrar.

—Huh si, lo mismo digo —respondió intentando disimular su nerviosismo. El moreno no puedo evitar pasar su mirada por el torso de Ryan, cuando volvió a subir la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa del rubio, pero era diferente, parecía divertida.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces distraído —anoto con algo preocupado por la expresión del moreno.

—No, nada, estaba pensando en algo... tu sabes, la universidad y esas cosas.

—Claro... —dijo extrañado por la actitud de Chad.

Ryan se colocó otra camisa y fue hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo al lado de Chad volvió a sonreír. El moreno sintió como repentinamente le faltaba el aire y una extraña sensación se instalaba en su estomago, Chad juro que si lo seguía mirando así sentía que explotaría.

—Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, y honestamente esta no es la manera que lo haria, pero pense que seria la mejor para ti, asi que... Tu me gustas—confeso Ryan mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los ojos azules llenos de una combinacion de miedo e ilusion.

Chad abrió los ojos son poder creerlo, ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta? ¿Fue tan obvio? Su corazón latía a mil por hora y un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza y se sintió vulnerable. Podía negarse, pero no quería.

Ryan inclinó su cabeza a un lado y elevó una ceja en un gesto de confusión. No era la reacción que esperaba, esperaba algo más explosivo, que se negara rotundamente, pero no fue así.

Entonces el rubio colocó una mano en el hombro de Chad y esto sobresalto al moreno. Ryan acerco su rostro al de Chad y se detuvo sólo a centímetros de sus labios, sus respiraciones chocaban y sus miradas conectaron. El resto del mundo desapareció, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

—Perdón, yo siempre quise hacer esto —se disculpó el rubio antes de unir sus labios en un casto y rápido beso, un beso inocente y sin malas intenciones, como algunas veces llego a soñar Chad.

Cuando Ryan se separó vio los ojos del moreno, llenos de contradicción y algo más que no sabía describir. Se apartó y quito su mano del hombro de Chad, salió del vestidor con las mejillas ruborizadas y la vergüenza tatuada en su cara.

Chad se quedo pasmado y sin poder reaccionar, sólo hasta que Ryan salió se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Paso sus dedos por sus labios, sólo fueron unos breves instantes, pero todavía seguía emocionado y sin poder creerlo, por un momento se sintió como el hombre feliz sobre la tierra.

Ese simple beso fue más intenso de lo que alguna vez sintió estando con Taylor o con cualquier otra chica.

Ahora es de noche y pasaron horas desde lo ocurrido en los vestidores, pero Chad sigue preguntándose como Ryan lo descubrió y desde hace cuanto lo sabía. También recuerda el beso y el rostro sonrojado del rubio, cree que se ve adorable así. Las mariposas en su estomago revolotean sin control cuando recuerda el tacto de esos labios, suaves y dulces, quiere volver a besarlos.

Pero eso no pasara. Chad es un chico y a los chicos les gustan las chicas, ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si supieran que beso a un chico? ¿Qué pensaría su familia?

Sin darse cuenta termino en la piscina del Club y decide sentarse en la orilla de la piscina, todo oscuro y con la poca luz reflejándose a través del agua, se siente solo. Pero entonces escucha pasos detrás de él y voltea rápidamente a ver quién es, y las mariposas en su estomago enloquecen. Es Ryan, ese rubio que no sale de sus pensamientos.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono Chad con nerviosismo. Había tartamudeado y se reprendía internamente por ello.

—Bueno, mi padre es el dueño del club y puedo ir a donde quiera supongo —apunto con una pequeña sonrisa—. Oye, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso después del partido —dijo jugando con sus manos.

El moreno desvía la mirada y aprieta los labios con vergüenza.

—Sí, sobre lo que paso hoy, te equivocas... —replico apresuradamente Chad levantándose de su lugar—Tu no me gustas, creo que estas confundido. Lo que quiero decir es que, tú entiendes, no me gustan los chicos.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste en los vestidores? —pregunto molesto acercándose más al moreno—Si me lo hubieras dicho yo no te hubiera besa...

—¡No soy gay!¡¿Bien?! —grito apartándose del rubio y bajando la mirada, no quería ver la cara de Ryan mientras decía eso. No lo aceptaría, el no es un marica—No sé que estas pensando, pero yo no soy un..., tu sabes qué. Me gustan las chicas, no los chicos.

Ese último comentario hace que Ryan frunza el ceño, pero no con enojo, sino con tristeza. Escuchar eso lo lastima y esa presión en su pecho se intensifica.

—Tienes razón. No sé cómo llegue a pensar que eras marico, perdón. Me voy, adiós —dijo para inmediatamente darse vuelta e ir hacia cualquier lugar lejos de Chad.

Pero antes de poder irse Chad toma su mano y lo detiene. Entonces el rubio ve al moreno esperando respuestas, pero moreno no dice nada, solo lo mira a los ojos.

Chad no puede decir nada, ni siquiera se puede explicar por qué detuvo a Ryan. Cuando esos ojos azules lo ven de esa manera algo en su interior se retuerce, no le gusta esa sensación. El rubio es realmente lindo, pero las lagrimas que empañan su mirada le disgustan a Chad y saber que él las causo le rompe el corazón.

Ryan lo ve expectante, pero se da cuenta que Chad no hablaría, se libera de su agarre bruscamente y sigue su camino dejando atrás al moreno.

* * *

El verano ha terminado y ya inicio lo que para Chad será el último año de secundaria. El moreno ha pensado mucho en lo que paso con Ryan y lo que ese beso causo, todavía no puede borrarse la mirada del rubio de su cabeza. Pero ese beso, ese simple beso hizo volar su imaginación. Después de ese simple toque tuvo sueños con Ryan que acababan manchando sus sabanas, ahora los sueños no son tan frecuentes. Pero la realidad es muy diferente, Ryan ni siquiera le dirige la mirada aunque se encontraran de frente en algún pasillo. Y todo es su culpa.

Pero en este momento está buscando al rubio por la secundaria después de escuchar de boca de la misma Sharpay que Ryan no quiere participar en la próxima obra de teatro. Chad sabe lo mucho que a Ryan le gusta cantar y bailar, sabe como ama los musicales, no es normal que repentinamente lo quiera dejar, eso preocupa al moreno. Aun si no le gusta el teatro, debía admitir que el brillo en la mirada del rubio cuando subía al escenario es algo que le fascina.

Al llegar al aula de música se encuentra con Ryan tocando el piano, el rubio esta absorto en su propio mundo, pero cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se detiene y voltea pensando que sería Kelsi, en vez de eso ve a Chad.

—Hola Ryan —saludo el moreno recordando que no había preparado nada para decir y quedándose sin palabras rápidamente.

—Hola Chad... —le devolvió el saludo con un halo de tristeza.

—Yo quería saber por qué no participaras en la obra, digo, el teatro te gusta mucho y pensé que volverías a actuar este año.

Esa respuesta decepciona al rubio y se puede notar en su cara.

—No quiero cantar ni bailar, no tengo ánimos para el teatro este año —explico cortante. Deja de mirar a Chad y vuelve al piano, coloca sus dedos en posición, pero no toca ninguna nota manteniendo todo en estricto silencio.

El moreno entonces se sienta junto a Ryan frente al piano, guiado mas por instinto que por otra cosa. El rubio no despega su mirada de las teclas blancas y negras, sin mira a Chad.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —pregunto torpemente Chad. Quería saber si algo molestaba al rubio, aunque podía hacerse una idea de que es.

—No quiero decírtelo.

—¿Qué te parece si simplemente me siento aquí, contigo, para que no te sientas solo?

Ryan mira por fin a Chad a los ojos por un par de segundos, dudando de lo que dice el moreno, sin embargo toma rápidamente una decisión.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres —acepta con un tono algo apagado—, ¿Pero no te incomoda estar tan cerca de un chico? ¿Eso no sería un poco gay?

—Tú eres diferente a los otros chicos.

—¿A qué te refieres con diferente a "los otros chicos"?

La mente de Chad colapsa al intentar pensar en una explicación y la maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza se enreda aun más. ¿A que se refería con que Ryan no es como los "otros chicos"? Simplemente no sabe cómo poner en palabras que no le gustan otros chicos, solo le gusta Ryan. ¿Eso lo hace gay?

—Lo que digo es que... ¡Mierda!, No lo sé —dijo desesperado—. Solo pienso que eres lindo, eso es todo.

Ryan abre los ojos sorprendido y se sonroja por lo que dijo Chad. Saber que Chad piensa que es lindo le hice feliz, siempre pensó que solo oiría esas palabras en sus fantasías.

—... Yo también pienso que eres lindo —admitió Ryan con pena. Entonces Chad se sonroja esta vez y desvía la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por vergüenza. Pensaban que jamás estarían en esa situación, diciendo esa clase de cosas. Y todo queda en silencio, pero uno cómodo y sin pesadez como el anterior.

Entonces ambos se miran y poco a poco sus caras se van acercando, sus labios casi se rozan y solo pueden escuchar el sonido de sus corazones acelerados. Chad coloca una mano en la mejilla del rubio y termino de unir sus labios en un beso lento, en el que apenas se mueven los labios y hay mucha inocencia.

Fin


End file.
